The CEO
by michiru-fiujimori88
Summary: Damien gets revenge on Cartman for the way he treated Pip in high school.He finds out Cartman's worse fear and he use's it against him. He buys out Cartman's "Time Travel Company" the only way for Cartman to reclaim his company,is for him to marry Butters


**The CEO's Bride**

Summery: Damien gets revenge on Cartman for the way he treated Pip in high school. Damien finds out Cartman's worse fear and he use's it against him. He buys out Cartman's "Time Travel Company" the only way for Cartman to reclaim his company, is for him to marry. But he can't marry just anyone. Damien tells him he has to marry a boy, and not just any boy…he has to marry butters!

Rating: M (for sexual themes)

Disclaimer: I do not own South Park, only the characters that I make up for this story.

Pairings: Cartman x Butters, Stan x Kyle, Pip x Damien

* * *

Eric Cartman walked into his huge office and scowled down at all the paper work that littered his desk. There were papers stacked in a unorganized mass. He had been gone for only a day, and now he had to fill out all those papers. All he could see on his desk was white and black bold lines.

He let out an annoyed sigh.

Five years ago, he started his own "Time Travel Company" which it had all started with a dream when he was in middle school. He is now the founder and head CEO of one the biggest company's in the world. His company made more money then Bill Gates, who was the founder of the computer software. Cartman is now the second rich's man in the United States of America.

He had been featured on covers of countless magazines' and T.V. shows. He met with many actors, kings and important people from all around the world. Cartman wrote a autobiography about his life just a year ago which got turned into a hit movie.

Hell, he even made his ten million dollars within the first year he open up his company.

Looking back now, cartman laughed at the little duplex he opened his store in. The little comic book store in south park had run out of business when he was only a senior in high school and he put a down payment for the building by saving up two years worth of money from his part time job at China Wok. He sure had great times, running that little store. He kind of missed it.

During his first two months, he made double the money that he put down on it. So he was able to buy a bigger store in the local city. When that became big, expanded his company. And now he is living in one of the biggest cities in the world. New York.

Cartman walked behind his desk and looked out his large window.

Cartman turned toward the view outside his window. The beautiful landscape stared back at him. Huge, black and gray buildings stood tall outside. A few trees lined the building and to the right of Cartman's view he could see the afternoon traffic on the highway.

His gaze focused on his own reflection in the window and he narrowed his eyes at himself.

" No more parties for you Eric! All they do is make you shit for the next work day." Cartman cursed under his breath.

He straightened up and then Fixed his tie.

" you must do all of the papers by tonight!" He murmured. " then a hot shower and then bed." he turned back to his own reflection and let his gaze wonder down his form.

He had grown a lot in high school. He is now six feet four inches tall. He had a set jaw, broad shoulders, a narrowed waist and long legs. All the dieting and jogging had been the best thing he could have ever done for himself.

He smirked.

He wore a pressed black suit with a silk blood red tie. The fount of his jacket had a pocket, which holds a shiny, expensive blue pen. His dark, lushes brown hair reaches the nape of his neck. His dark brown eyes held a look of deep emotion and power. He took a deep breath then he made his way over to his new personal coffee machine and donuts. Cartman made his assistant bring him donuts and coffee packs everyday.

The coffee maker sat on a gleaming counter along side the back wall besides the four panel window wall. The window takes up the top and bottom whole of the office wall. Above the coffee machine Cartman hung up some of his favorite pictures.

One picture was of his idol Adolf Hitler. He would look at it every day for inspiration. He also got to meet and take a cool picture with Mel Gibson before the man died of cancer. Another one is of him and the famous actor Tim Winner, who star as a high school version of him in his autobiography movie. He even had a picture of his high school graduating class all together in their caps and gowns. He also hung up his diploma from south park high school and his two year degree from Denver state.

Cartman reached down and put a bag of coffee into the coffee maker. He enjoyed the rich sent of fresh grounded coffee beans when they are being browed in the coffee maker.

Once the coffee was done, he poured himself a cup and then he added three spoonfuls of sugar and creamer.

"Heaven in a cup." he murmured as he breathed in the smell of the aroma.

Cartman sat down at his desk. Ready to work on the mountain load of paper work he had to do. He pushed a few papers out of his way so he could set down his cup of coffee. He took a glace at a small stack of papers and sighed.

" Damn it. I hate paperwork!" Cartman drove his hand through his hair and sighed. He looked at the first row of papers and he started on the first row of documents.

He had only began working for two hours when he heard the sound of feet at his door. He looked up and glared at the young woman standing at his office door. Cartman looked her up and down.

The woman standing in his door way is his assistant, Candy. She is a petite, beautiful, busty woman. Her figure made all the men in his office wild. He had to tell her to keep her clothes more older looking because it was making his men look like perverted apes.

She's wearing a purple dress suit that had a low cut, V-shaped collar. It was so low he could see the fine apple shape of her pale, lushes breasts. The dress cut off at mid thigh and it give a lovely view of her pale, smooth skin. She wore black high heel shoes. Her long wavy blonde hair fall past her shoulders and stopped at her mid back. Cartman looked up to her eyes, her pale baby blue eyes held a smart and firm look.

Cartman was no dolt. He knew Candy has got to be one the hottest woman alive. Not only was she drop dead sexy but she was also smart and funny.

Cartman smiled to himself.

She also gave some the best sex he ever had. They been having sex everyday in his office for the last six months. Every time he saw her long hair blonde wavy hair he had to restrain himself from wanting to touch it. All he could think of was being able to touch her soft, wavy curls. Running his hands through that silk and burning his face in it as they have sex on his office desk. She made him feel like a playboy. He bet if she had stopped having sex with him, he would go crazy!

He needed her more then he had ever needed anything else. More then his love for Clyde frog or more then his love for Mel Gibson. His emotions for her have become more then just a casual office affair, he felt like maybe she could be the one for him. He felt that she had become apart of him, just like the air he breath. He needed it, he craved it. He suddenly had hot, desire images and sexual fantasies about her. Now that he thought a little more, Candy might have the most beautiful body he had ever seen. She was smart, sexy and erotic as hell. Her body was built for making love. She aroused sexual feelings in him, that he never felt before.

He smirked. Candy was his one and only!

"what now, Candy? If it's more paper work, I don't want it. Because as you can see I have plenty of it already." Cartman gruffly said. Trying hard not to be turn on be her beautiful and perfect looks.

He looked back down at the document, trying hard to see what he was reading a few minutes ago before Candy walked in. Finding his place after what felt like hours, he went to the end of the page and with the pen in hand he signed the bottom of the page, then flipped the page over and signed and dated the next page.

"Well sir, you seem to be working hard. I also do have some papers for you to sign. I'm sorry"

Cartman grunted in acknowledgment to what she said. She added. "Maybe you need to take break. Your too tense. I give very good back rubs, you know! And if you want me too, I could sign some of those for you too." She said with a cute smile, her teeth were the perfect shade of white and they were all straight. Unlike some of his other female employee's.

He gave her a hard look. His eyes narrowed. " You know that I have to be the one to read and sign all documents' that comes to the office. They are important. If I miss read just one, it can cause me, my job and company. You know this!" He said with a determined look in his eyes.

She smiled. Her eyes never left his face.

"Yes, sir I understand. I will not say anything like that again! I just thought I could help you is all. Maybe you can have a break then?" she asked.

Cartman thought about it for a few seconds. It didn't sound bad. He had been working on his work for two hours and even though he didn't make a dent in his work. He still felt the stiffness in his back. He rolled his left shoulder and felt it make a loud popping sound.

" I take that as a yes then." she giggled.

She made her way to his desk and then to the back of his chair. " I'm going to turn you around that facing the city that way you can enjoy the view outside." she softly said as she pulled his chair away from his desk and faced him to the outside world. He heard the sound of papers moving and he turned his head to look back at Candy. He saw that she only moved some papers over so she could set down.

" Sorry, but I needed to set that way I can do you back for a few minutes."

He sighed as he felt her hands making it's way down the front of his shirt. She unbuttoned the first two and then untied his red tie. She then slipped the shirt down his shoulders and made her way back to his back. She sat there rubbing the knots out of his back. He shut his eyes and cursed through gritted teeth. As hard as he tried he couldn't stop the sounds of his moans.

He felt the light touches of her nails on his skin and he knew any moment now he will be getting Goosebumps up and down his whole body. Cartman grabbed the chair handles and held on to them. Soon he became lost in the slow scent of her perfume and magical hands. He sucked in a breath as he felt her hands roaming to his chest. She lend in and he felt her breath tickle his skin. As soon as she brought her hands to his nipple she sucked his ear elope.

His eyes widened. He growled deep in his throat.

He had to have her.

Now

Cartman grabbed her hands and forced her to get up and walk over to him. Lust had overtaken him and there was no way to go back. He needed her right then and there.

" do it." was all he could say.

She wasted no time as she got down on her knees in front of him. She pulled at his belt and once she got it off, she un zipped his pants. She looked up at him with lust burning in her eyes. She worked her way to his penis. Cartman grabbed a handful of her blonde hair. He lean toward her, hovering between agony and ecstasy. All he could see was her soft pink lips hovering inches from his hard penis. She went down on him. Her fingers dancing in movement with her mouth. Her every action was liquid and smooth.

Cartman took a shallow breath as the air around them became dense and heated. He was fascinated that Candy was so good at giving a blowjob. Cartman felt his body respond to her light touches and wet lips. He had to grit his teeth against the hardness of his muscles. He breath came out in shorter gasps. Some were in the middle of his desire he heard a moaning sound come from Candy. Her moans were intoxicating and sweet. Her mouth was nothing like he ever felt before. Desire roughened his voice as he closed his eyes. "Candy!" Cartman roughed his voice as he pleaded.

Cartman moved his hand harder against the back of her head. Forcing her to suck him faster. With each thrust he felt himself coming closer to the climax. It was slowing pushing him over the edge. But it was never enough to push him all the way.

He started to feel dizzy and lost in the lust and emotion he was feeling. Candy sucked, lathed and nipped at his hard member. She touched the tip, running her fingers down the shaft. Pleasure filled Cartman. Hot. Wet. And inviting. Candy ran her thumb over the head of his penis. There was a bit of pre cum coming from the tip. She rubbed it softly and then took his whole member in her mouth. His eyes widened and he felt the heat spared all over his body.

Cartman moan. He was almost there. He could feel it. He thrust violently against her invading mouth. Throwing his head back, he howled with the welcome of his release-the passionate proof of his desire.

When Cartman finally was able to catch his breath he saw that she had some of his cum on her mouth and just when he was about to tell her. He saw her tongue dart out and licked it off the side of her mouth. She looked at him and grinned.

" I don't want to take much more of your time, so I think we can have sex next time. Wouldn't you agree boss?"

With that she got up and walked toward the door.

" Whatever. Just bring some lunch when you come back." Cartman said huskily.

"Yes, sir." she said as she left the office.

Cartman sighed. He button his pants and cleaned himself a little bit.

It was no wonder he hired her. She was great at everything! Cartman smiled. She was perfect. He couldn't have asked for more. Humming he went back to work.

* * *

" I have you mail, sir!"

He looked up to see Kenny standing with his letters.

" Kenny, your late! This is the fourth time in the last two weeks. Now, I gave you this job, because I'm your friend and I didn't want you to stay at that lame ass job you had. You need to start getting better or I will have no choice but to cut your pay. And you don't want that, now do you?" Cartman asked.

He stared at the boy he had grown up with for many years. The boy had grown tall, but he is not as tall as he was. Kenny stood about a even six foot tall. He wore a simple light blue dress shirt and black pants. He wore pointed black toe shoes.

He was good looking and his hair was cut in a clean hair style for the first time in his life. Kenny had way too many girlfriends that Cartman, couldn't keep up!

" Yes, I'm sorry but I died Monday, remember? I can't help that. And I know you gave me this job, which is why you're still my best friend, but you're still a prick Cartman." Kenny said as he put the mail on Cartman's desk. Kenny scowled.

Cartman looked at Kenny. And Kenny stared back. Neither one of them said anything, then they both started laughing. Neither one had changed during their years at high school. Even though both boys were twenty-six they still acted like they were sixteen years old around each other. That is what he loved most about Kenny. He could always be himself around him.

Cartman wiped his eyes. " Kenny, you're still a bastard."

Cartman got up from his chair and gave the man a firm shake. The both stood there and smiled.

" Well, Sir!" Kenny laughed. " I got to finish the mail. By the way, do you know that South Park is having a class of 2008 high school reunion. You going?" asked Kenny.

"Fuck those assholes! They didn't believe that I could own my own company. They can fucking dead for all I care." Cartman huffed.

He remember the day he told everyone that he was going to find a way to go back in time. They all laughed in his face. Sure he got over it, and life went back to normal or as normal as South Park could be.

"Yeah, but they are going to name you king this year! Also you can laugh at everyone that failed at life. Come on, dude it will be fun." Kenny said.

" Hmmm...king? And to laugh at all the poor dumb ass people that still stayed home?" Cartman rubbed his chin.

"Yeah! I hear that Wendy and Token tied the knot. Wendy is a house wife. Can you believe that?" Kenny laughed.

Cartman smirked.

"That bitch finally got what's coming to her. Hahaahhaa…sure, what the hell I'll go. But Kenny one thing." He said.

"Sure"

" If I go you got to spike the punch, like you did at our high school prom."

" Hell yeah! Oh and I'm taking the hottest girl I can find. She got to have big tits and long brown hair." Kenny drooled.

Cartman sighed.

" Who are you taking Cartman?" asked Kenny.

"No one!"

"You got to take someone." Kenny replied.

" Sure, I'm going to take your mom, poor boy! She will go with me for fifty cents!" He grinned and laughed.

Kenny shot him a evil look.

" Whatever! At least my mom wasn't on back door sluts fourteen!." Kenny said.

"AY! That's not cool Kenny!" Cartman yelled.

They both stared at each other until Kenny walked to the door. Kenny turned around and the both laughed.

" Get out of my office you poor piece of trash" He said with a joking manner.

" Hey! I'm not poor anymore because your mom gave me money, just to sleep with her."

They both were laughing so hard that there were tears rolling down their faces.

" Kenny, god damn it! Get back to work."

With that Kenny left to finish his work and he went back to his mountain of papers.

Being around Kenny never got old and as much as people like to think, they were the best of friends. They always had been.

Cartman shook his head as the memories came flooding back to him.

* * *

Cartman glanced at the wall clock on his wall.

The time read two AM.

He sighed.

He made it to his last paper. All he needed to do is sign on the dotted line.

With the last loop line, he finished his work and then he got up and walked to the window. The city below had settled down to a low traffic and the rain outside beat against the window in a fury of wind and rain.


End file.
